


I'm Not Mad, I Swear!

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [61]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Chris thinks you're angry with him, and despite his tough and 'scary' outward appearance, it really does freak him out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Mad, I Swear!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

****"Okay I'll see you soon babe...I love you too, bye," puling the phone away from his stretched ear Chris shoves the device into his pocket, slumping into the chair he was sat on.

' _Fuck I'm tired...'_ his mind trails off, letting out a long yawn.

"Look at big and scary Chrissy being all cute and romantic with (Y/N)," Ricky teases with a grin, chuckling at his best friend.

"I bet when he gets home it's gonna be him and (Y/N) just gonna be going at it like UH! UH! UH!" Balz jokes, thrusting his hips like a moron.

"If you guys don't shut the fuck up I'm going to pull off my damn boots and beat you with them," the singer huffs, too tired to deal with their childish antics.

"Ooo touchy!" Ryan laughs, eliciting laughs from the rest of their friends.

' _How are they so damn hyper? I'm about to pass out dead,'_ Chris thinks to himself, trying no to nod off to sleep.

"I'm friends with idiots," the tall man sighs, lying his head back against the back of the small couch he was seated on.

**~~~~~**

' _Chris is finally going to be back home from tour!'_ you think with a large smile, the same one that had been on your face all day long.

Least to say, it wasn't surprising that you were happy dancing your way around the kitchen.

Happily tossing a packet of popcorn into the microwave, pressing the time needed for the corn to pop before continuing your dance to _Sugar, We're Going Down_ by Fall Out Boy, normally you'd be listening to heavier music but for now you just want something light that you can bounce around to like a retarded bunny on speed until Chris finally arrives.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN DOWN, DOWN DOWN!" You sing – actually yell – along with Patrick, bouncing around the kitchen.

Running to the living room you switch on _Halloween_ knowing it was one of Chris's favourite movies, the _ding_ of the microwave sounds and you make your way over, but before you can reach the machine you hear the front door unlock.

"CHRISSY!" you yell happily, running to the front door like a puppy waiting for their master to return.

You run into his leather clad arms and love the feeling of his arms wrapped around you, Chris lifts you up and off the ground before spinning you around then sets you back onto the floor pecking your lips.

"Hey babe," Chris says, voice expressing his weariness.

"Hey!" you say in a cheery voice, far more hyper than your boyfriends'. "I set up a movie so why don't you press play and I'll get our popcorn and we'll have a movie night, that okay?" you ask, knowing he could possibly object and opt to go to bed – which you would have been perfectly okay with, but instead Chris nods then heads over to the couch.

You smile brightly, running over to the kitchen you place a bowl onto the counter and pull out the steamy bag of popcorn, ripping open the bag before pouring out the contents into the blue plastic bowl. Walking back over to the living room you pause upon reaching the couch, feeling a soft smile curve your lips. Placing the bowl down onto the coffee table by the couch you quietly walk over to your now sleeping boyfriend, you lightly tap the tip of his nose and watch his eyes, they don't flinch.

' _Poor baby must have been really tired,_ ' you think with a soft smile.

Gently you move to lay him down flat onto the couch, knowing he would wake up aching if he slept with his head tossed to the side while sat up. Placing a pillow under his inky-colored head you pull a blanket onto Chris's lanky form and go to gently pull off his boots, regretting it almost immediately when the _stank_ hits you like a ton of bricks – holding your breath while doing the same with the other foot before standing.

' _How these boys don't die of malnutrition, I'll never know,'_ you think with a quiet chuckle while shaking your head, walking back up to his face you place a soft kiss on Chris's cheek and whisper.

"Goodnight love," standing up straight and look down at his sleeping form for a few moments, you never understood how anyone could think Chris was 'scary' he was actually such a sweetheart.

' _With fucking badass eyebrows,'_ you giggle at the internal comment while making your way to your bed, deciding to call it a night.

While lying in bed you have one worry; that Chris would think you were mad at him, the boy has a horrible tendency to overcompensate when he _thinks_ you're mad at him.

' _I doubt it; he'll know I understood that he was tired,'_ with that thought in mind you drift off to sleep.

**~~~~~**

' _FUCK SHE'S PISSED!'_ Chris's mind races, not only did he fall asleep when you wanted to have a movie night but now he found this note.

' ** _I've gone to work, I'll be back late. Don't wait. – (Y/N),_** _'_ there was no cute little skeleton drawing like normal, and she said '(Y/N)', not your nickname which was something you'd only do when you were mad at something.

"Crap, crap, FUCKING _CRAP_!' the singer huffs aloud, he'd slept in and now it was nearly five in the afternoon.

He knew you normally finish work at around this time, but since you said you were coming home late that meant it would be around nine instead. Doing the math in his head Chris felt a little hopeful at having roughly four hours to think of something that could make it up to you, knowing that him coming back home meant a lot to you and he just went and fell asleep!

' _Shit, I need some girl help!'_ with that thought Chris texts the one person he knew could help.

**~~~~~**

You were out for coffee with your best friend (Y/BFFN) when they got a text, grabbing hold of their buzzing device they swiped the screen to view the message, after a few short moments your friend was in a fit of laughter.

"Oh god (Y/N) what'd you do to Chris?" Your friend laughs, gripping their sides.

"What? Why? I didn't do anything!" You ramble, confused as to why they're suddenly asking you this.

"He just sent me a text and he sounds like a little girl who got her first period!" Your best friend is now laughing even harder, and you could help but giggle at the image they drew in your mind.

"Why?" You ask, taking a sip of your drink. "What'd he say?" All of a sudden they snap into a serious mode and grin at you.

"Not telling," your best friend chuckles and types away at their phone in a speed you didn't think humanly possible.

"Jerk," you mumble, folding your arms over your chest but on the inside you were actually kind of excited as to what to expect when you got home.

**~~~~~**

"Okay that's cooking, that's ready," The singer mentally ticks off each part of his dinner for you, pausing to think for a moment. "What else...SALAD!" Chris yells, grabbing the wooden salad bowl out of the cupboard only to slip and fall on his ass.

"Fucking hell..." the tall man mumbles in pain, freezing mid-ass-rubbing to snap his head up to see you giggling down at him.

"You're not supposed to be home yet!" he practically yelps, jumping up off the floor.

"Babe, what are you talking about? It's nearly ten," you chuckle, smiling at him.

"Damn it, the pasta took longer than I thought..." Chris mumbles to himself, the surprise was ruined and he was worried you would probably remain mad at him.

"I'm not mad!" You suddenly blurt out, "I swear!" you add for good measure with a giggle, your boyfriend looks at you a little suspiciously.

"You're not?" He questions, confused.

"I'm not."

"But I fell asleep last night," he argues, but internally felt relieved.

"I knew you were tired, I didn't expect you to stay up long anyway," you rely with a shrug, your smile never wavering.

"What about the note?" he presses, rubbing the back of his neck.

 _'Am I trying to get myself in trouble?'_ Chris thinks, internally smacking his own head.

"Note?" you mimic, raising a brow.

"Yeah, this morning you didn't doodle on it or anything!" he exclaims, looking like a pouty child. "You only do that when you're mad-" Chris was suddenly cut off by you.

"Or when I'm in a hurry!" you laugh, adding. "Seriously Christopher, what do you take me for? An evil step mother?" You continue to laugh, shaking your head at your boyfriend who began to smile.

"Something like that," he jokes, watching you as you halt your laughter and look at him with a faux glare.

"Excuse me?" you question, folding her arms over your chest like you did whenever you were trying to seem mad.

"You heard me," Chris teases, leaving you unable to reply as he captures your lips with his own.

You soon give in kissing Chris back, who easily picks you up off the floor to which you wrap your legs around his hips. Backing you against the countertop, your boyfriend sits you down successfully keeping the kiss intact. You reach for his shirt as he did for yours, pulling off each other's tops off at the – somewhat – same time only to laugh at each other's eagerness for one another. Reconnecting your lips Chris's hand travels up your bare upper half, stopping to massage your still-hidden breasts and you arch your back into his large hands, your own hands tangling themselves into Chris is shoulder-length hair. Your boyfriend reaches for the back of your bra, undoing it before reaching back around to touch your now bare breasts, loving the feeling of your soft mounds against his bare palms. Pulling away from him with a flushed face, glazed eyes, and slightly breathless you speak.

"C-Chris I want you..." Just as you finish speaking, you reach for the belt of his jeans only to have just undo them when a ringing goes off.

Your heads snap over to the oven, looking back at each other and chuckle at how the mood had just been killed. However, that's was Chris thought but that was proven wrong when you wrap your arms around his tattooed neck once again and pull Chris back into a kiss. You open your mouth to invite him in further, which he so eagerly does. Not daring the break our kiss again, Chris lifts you back onto his hips and walks the two of you into the bedroom, tossing you onto the bed before positioning himself above you, not bothering to shut the room door. Chris grins when you tug his jeans down silently, begging for him to remove the offending clothing fully, which he does with pleasure a you do the same. Hovering over you, the pale-singer ducks his head down, giving you a chaste kiss before pushing into you. Chris groans in pleasure, the feeling of you around him and the mix of pain and pleasure he felt when you dig your nails into his back as he thrusts into you was slowly driving him delightfully insane.

**~~~~~**

You walk out of the bedroom, wearing nothing but a pair of boy shirts and one of Chris's band shirts – one of the few that cut up, which was hard to find. Walking over to the kitchen you smell the distinct smell of pasta coming from the oven and feel a smile tug at your lips, however, before you could make a move for the kitchen you hear the front door's bell ring. Heading over to it you look into the peep hole and laugh when seeing the silly face Ryan had waiting for whoever looked, opening the door you let in the six boys – one of them being Angelo – and watch as they make themselves at home immediately. You guessed all the laughter from the seven of you brought Chris out of the bedroom.

"What-" your shirtless boyfriend begins but quickly pauses, his shoulders slump. "Oh goody, look what the cat from _hell_ dragged in!"

You could immediately tell he was trying to conceal a laugh by glaring at his best friends and you watch as Balz suddenly perks up like a puppy that has just seen a treat.

"I WAS _RIGHT_!" he suddenly yells, falling back onto the couch laughing.

"What does _that_ mean?" you ask with a chuckle, the rest of the men laughing at the inside joke.

"Nothing babe, help me feed the children?" Chris says instead, dodging your question.

"Sure," you giggle, shaking my head and moving over to help your boyfriend.

' _I'll find out sooner or later, Christopher!'_ you internally exclaim, grinning at the man by your side.

"Love you, (Y/N)," he suddenly says, leaning down to kiss your forehead.

"I love you too, Chrissy," you smile, going onto my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Oh c'mon, not that nickname again!" Chris begins with a childish pout, adding with a huff. "It sucks!"


End file.
